Rising From the Chimney
by poorperdita
Summary: Hogwarts reopens after the war and Harry and Draoc return to work there, but not in the jobs you'd think. Harry takes joy in the simple things and remains a mystery to Draco. They form a friendship that eventually turns into a relationship. Please R&R.


Rising From the Chimney 

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling

Rating: M

Pairing: Harry/Draco slash

Summary: Draco's pov. Post war. Harry and Draco work at Hogwarts but not in the professions you might think.

* * *

Rising From the Chimney: Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a little after dawn. It had been two years since he had last seen his old school. Two years since the war.

Although not many people knew, Draco did in fact take part in the war. His knowledge in the Dark Arts and hexes came in useful on the battlefield, and whenever Draco wasn't fighting, he was in the hospital wing concocting and administrating potions to the injured. There was one particular day that stuck in his mind.

He was in the hospital wing when one of the helpers rolled in another fallen wizard who needed help. The boy had a severe wound on the side of his stomach, a large gash on the side of his head and- a scar in the shape of lightning bolt.

_Draco looked down at the wizards face. _

_It was Harry Potter._

_Draco had taken care of injured classmates before, but seeing Harry lying there unconscious sank his heart. He couldn't understand how this boy, barely 17, was expected to save the world. But he knew if someone were to do it, it would be Harry. _

_He tended to Harry's wounds and gave him a reviving potion, and without thinking about it he leaned down and pressed his lips to Harry's forehead and whispered, "I have all the faith of the world in you."_

That was the last time he had seen Harry. Two days after his encounter Harry had killed Voldemort and the war had ended. Still, it wasn't a complete victory, many had died and Hogwarts was left in shambles due to the loss of its headmaster.

So it was now, two years later, that he received a letter from the new Headmaster, Professor Snape, asking him to come and take up the position of Potion's teacher. Draco, who was always up for a challenge, had accepted the offer and that was why he was standing in front of the school now.

He walked through the entrance hall and slowly made his way up to the professors' lounge. He approached the door and with a deep breath, he pushed it open.

"Draco, at last you're here." Welcomed a voice.

The voice belonged to none other than Severus Snape, only it didn't look like Snape. This man had a much friendlier face. And unlike the old Snape, he kept his hair back (and clean) and wore a ridiculous cloak that only the most respected of people could pull off. But apart from that the biggest change was the strange twinkle in the man's eyes, which all too well reminded Draco of the former Headmaster. He was standing at the head of a table that seated what appeared to be the rest of the staff.

"Come, come. Take a seat." Severus gestured to the seat next to him.

"Thank you sir." Draco was unsure of what to call his former mentor, now that he was the headmaster.

"Draco, you've known me long and well enough to call me Severus, and nothing else if you please." Severus said with a smile.

Draco smiled in return.

"Everyone, this is Draco Malfoy and he will be the new potions teacher." Draco received a few nods and hellos that he returned. He noticed that some of the old professors were still there, but even more so he noticed those who were missing; McGonagall, Hagrid, and of course Dumbledore.

"Are you hungry Draco" Severus asked.

Draco stared longingly at the plates of food before him and replied by nodding his head.

"Well, we'll begin just as soon as- "

He was cut of as something burst through the door and fell in a large heap onto the floor.

Harry Potter quickly picked himself up off the floor and straightened his clothing.

"Sorry I'm late." He apologized.

" Harry, you haven't been swimming out in the lake again have you?" asked Severus

"Why not? It's great out." Harry replied as he dried his wet hair with a small hand towel. He walked over to his seat across from Draco.

"I hope you weren't waiting too- " Harry froze as soon as his eyes settled on Draco.

He had known that Draco was coming to Hogwarts. And he had prepared himself for this moment, but seeing Draco completely overwhelmed him. Draco had grown beautifully.

Harry recomposed himself, held out his hand to Draco and said, "Good to have you here."

Draco looked at Harry's hand for a moment, as if deciding whether he should take it or not. They hadn't exactly left off on bad terms, but they weren't good terms either. And as for the encounter with Harry in the infirmary, Draco was the only one that knew about that, as far as he knew.

Making up his mind, Draco grabbed Harry's hand, looked him in the eye and replied, "Good to be here."

Draco could've sworn that he heard everyone in the room sigh in relief.

"Harry, why don't you show Draco to his rooms." Severus suggested, "After you've finished eating of course."

"Sure." He said as he let go of Draco's hand.

* * *

"Follow me." Instructed Harry as he walked out of the professor's lounge.

They walked for a while in silence as they made their way to Draco's room, with Draco walking closely behind Harry.

Truth be told, part of Draco's decision to come back to Hogwarts was because he knew Harry would be there. There was something about the Boy Who Lived that drew him in. He took a moment to admire the changes in the boys form, he had grown taller and was slightly muscled. Not to mention he had a very nice-

"Malfoy, did you hear me?" Harry asked sounding a bit annoyed.

Draco stopped ogling. "Uh yes. Stay away from Filch, right?" He was pretty sure that he had heard Harry mention the caretaker's name. He looked at Harry in what he hoped was an expression that made it appear as though he had been paying attention to Harry and not his, well, more amiable features.

Harry gave Draco a skeptical look and continued walking down the hall. "Filch has gotten more paranoid than ever. He's bought three more cats and they circle around him in some kind of defensive formation with Mrs. Norris as their ringleader. It's quite scary."

Harry stopped and spun around abruptly and said, "Here we are." They were standing in front of a portrait of a witch with long dark hair who was outstretched on an armoire wearing a very revealing green dress. She purred as soon as she saw Harry, "Mmm, hello there darling. You weren't planning on carrying more boxes into the classrooms, were you? I do love it when you carry things." The woman was on her hands and knees now, leering at Harry.

Draco looked away from the woman in the portrait to see Harry's reaction. Harry was blushing a little, but he seemed more annoyed than embarrassed by the woman's remarks. He looked towards the woman and said, "Marge, this is Draco. These will be his quarters from now on." Marge turned her gaze slowly towards Draco and said "hello" in a syrupy voice, then turned her attention back to Harry.

"This," Draco said in an incredulous voice as he pointed at Marge, "is who I have to deal with every time I want to get into my room?"

"You forget that we had to throw out most of the portraits during the war. We were hard pressed to find the ones we did. In any case, if she's that big of a problem we can change the portrait after the students arrive and everything's settled." Draco nodded and Harry continued, "The password is 'Quibbler', but feel free to change it if you want."

Marge was still leering at Harry, "Hm, it's too bad that we can't put any portraits at your door Harry, I'd gladly open up every time you come."

There was so much innuendo and unnecessary imagery in that last comment that it even made Draco blush, but something Marge said distracted him from admiring the rapidly growing tinge on Harry's neck and cheeks. "Why can't you have a portrait at your door?" he asked Harry.

"Oh," Harry said looking mildly surprised. "Didn't anyone tell you what I do here?"

"No." Draco responded. He figured that Harry had taken the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, or even Transfiguration. Or perhaps both. Someone like Harry could certainly manage. But the way Harry had phrased the question suggested that he took neither of the posts. Draco wondered what Harry could possibly teach since all the other posts had been taken. And why wouldn't he be able to have a portrait at his door? Did he stay somewhere outside of Hogwarts, like Hogsmeade?

"So what do you -"

"I'm the Groundskeeper." Harry replied before Draco could finish his question.

"Oh. Groundskeeper." Well that was a - "Wow." shock. Draco wondered if he could get passed speaking in one word sentences and hoped he didn't look as stupid as he felt. He cleared his throat, "So you live -"

"In Hagrid's hut. Ya." Harry finished for him. "Hence the no portrait thing."

There was an uncomfortable silence that lasted for what seemed like minutes, but was probably more like a few seconds. Draco knew that Harry had been very close to Hagird, and had taken his death badly. Hagrid was killed near the end of the war by Lord Voldemort. He had sent Harry the half-giant's umbrella with the owner's head impaled on the end. It was said that Harry had a complete mental breakdown where he hadn't moved from a single spot for days. It was shortly after that when Draco came across a near-death Harry in the hospital wing.

It came as a shock that Harry would not only take a position that reminded him of his former friend, but also live in his quarters where he couldn't escape it. Draco suddenly felt very tired, but trying to decipher the ever-complicated world of Harry always did that to him. Not knowing what to say any longer he inched towards the portrait.

"Right. Well, I guess I should get settled."

"Oh, right." Harry said looking slightly guilty. "It is your first day after all. You're probably beat."

"Not really, but I'd like to get some things unpacked."

"Well, you know where to find me if you need anything." Harry said with a genuine smile. "'Night."

Draco watched as Harry walked away and whispered, "Good night Harry" when he was too far gone to hear him. He spoke the password to Marge and collapsed on the bed leaving the unpacking for tomorrow morning.

* * *

A/N: Ok so the story hasn't really started yet, I'm just trying to set the scene. And I have to apologize for what I did to Hagrid and believe me, it was hard to do cuz he's one of my favorite characters. But they are fighting a war after all and Voldemort seems like the type of person who would like to personalize his assaults. The meaning of the title will be explained in the next chapter. I started this before Half-Blood Prince so it'll probably be a bit OOC.

I am prone to bouts of laziness so please Review if you want more!


End file.
